The Musical Proyect/Born this Way
Born This Way Video:Born this way lyrics En una Clinica de Salud Mental Habitacion 410 Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: jajajaj Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: jajajajajajajaj Archivo:Blue sprite.png: jajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: *forzando su camisa de fuerza* Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: *Dando vueltas* Archivo:Blue sprite.png: *rompiendo su camisa de fuerza* Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: Asistencia aquí!!! : *se tira sobre la enfermera joy* Archivo:Blue sprite.png: *coje un microfono* Archivo:Blue sprite.png: It doesn't matter if you love him Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: or capital H-I-M-M-M-M Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: Just put your paws up Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: 'Cause you were born this way, baby >:3 Archivo:Blue sprite.png: *Coge un Cuchillo* Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: D8 Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *sale corriendo de la habitacion* En el Pasillo Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *se tropieza con una muñeca* Archivo:Maca sprite.png: My mama told me when I was young *recoje su muñeca* Archivo:Maca sprite.png: We are all born superstars Archivo:Maca sprite.png: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on Archivo:Maca sprite.png: In the glass of her boudoir *la empieza a peinar* Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *se va corriendo* En las escaleras Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *bajando velozmente* Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: *bajando por la baranda* Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: So hold your head up girl and you'll go far Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: Listen to me when I saaaaaaaaaaayy Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *llega al 3° Piso y cierra la puerta de las Escaleras* En el 3° Piso Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *empieza a correr cuando se apagan las luces* Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: D: *se choca con alguien* Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: D8 Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: *prende la linterna sobre su rostro* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Boo Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: ahhhhhhhh *se pone a correr* Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.pngArchivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *empiezan a cantar y bailar alocadamente* Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: I'm beautiful in my way Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: 'Cause God makes no mistakes Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: I was born this way Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: Don't hide yourself in regret Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Just love yourself and you're set Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.pngArchivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: I waaas born this waaaaaaayy Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *entra al comedor y cierra la puerta* En el Comedor Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *prende la luz* Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngArchivo:Alonso_Gótico_.pngArchivo:Leo Sprite.png Archivo:Brayan_2.png : >:3 Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: Don't be a drag, just be a queen *se sube a una mesa* Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: Whether you're broke or evergreen Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: You're black, white, beige, chola descent Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: You're lebanese, you're orient *se quita la remera* (?) : Whether life's disabilities : Left you outcast, bullied, or teased : *se acerca a Joy* : Rejoice and love yourself today : 'Cause baby you were born this way : No matter black, white or beige : Chola or orient made : I'm on the right track baby : I was born to be brave : Buajajajaj! >:3 Archivo:Brayan_2.png : *se ponen a lanzar cubiertos por todos lados* Archivo:Brayan_2.png : I'm beautiful in my way Archivo:Brayan_2.png : 'Cause God makes no mistakes Archivo:Brayan_2.png : I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Brayan_2.png : I was born this way : *coge un cuchillo y empuja a Joy contra la pared* Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngArchivo:Kari sprite3.png: Don't hide yourself in regret Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngArchivo:Kari sprite3.png: Just love yourself and you're set Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngArchivo:Kari sprite3.png: I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngArchivo:Kari sprite3.png: I was born this way Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: >w< Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: Ooo there ain’t no other way Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Baby I was born this way : Baby I was born this way Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Ooo there ain’t no other way Archivo:Maca sprite.png: Baby I was born this way : I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Maca sprite.png: I was born this way : I'm on the right track baby Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: I was born this way hey! Archivo:Enfermera joy.gif: *prende la alarma contra incendios y empieza a llover agua* : Aguaaaaaaa! *Todos se van y amanece*